


Fine in The End

by Macyown5



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Childbirth, Domestic, Happy Ending, Hurt!Derek, M/M, Mpreg, Worried!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-05
Updated: 2013-08-05
Packaged: 2017-12-22 13:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/913627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macyown5/pseuds/Macyown5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>is water had just broken. But what he didn’t expect was the extreme internal pain and blood that was coming out too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or the one where Derek and his family goes to Visit Stiles' boss, and things go wrong, but then go very right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fine in The End

**Author's Note:**

> HIIIII this is a one shot that was prompted on my tumblr! It couldn't fit into either of my series so I'm just going to post it separately! I hope you enjoy this and as for you guys who are waiting for an update on my other series The Adventures of a Pregnant werewolf, all will be explained shortly! As always my Tumblr is Kayolive-Horan and I hope you enjoy! Stay Classy:)

Derek woke up to a soft kiss on his lips. By the time he cracked his eyes open into slits, he could see Stiles getting ready for work. He took a second to admire his husbands body and felt a strange feeling of sadness, but he chose to blame it on the hormones he was feeling because of his pregnancy. He was already nesting heavily and screaming at Stiles anytime he didn’t do something right. Stiles often teased him about it.

Derek was pregnant for the third time. After already have a daughter who was now four, named Avery and another daughter who was a year and a half, named Lily. This last pregnancy had been a surprise, but was still wanted desperately by both. Derek was about three weeks away from his due date and close to the size of a large house. He felt a soft hand touching his overly swollen belly and he looked up to find his husband smiling softly at him. "I'm about to leave. The girls shouldn't be up for another few hours. Come by and visit the office later. My boss Jeff really wants to meet you." Stiles whispered placing a kiss on Derek's lips and his whale of a stomach. Derek nodded, making sure to give his husband another kiss before rolling over into a more comfortable position and falling back asleep. 

 

Derek woke a few hours later to cries from his youngest daughter from her room. He waddled quietly over and changed her diaper then went to go get a bottle for her to drink. As it heated up he went to get his other daughter up. Avery was already up and playing when Derek came in to get her. "Daddy daddy!" She sang as Derek picked her up and sat her in the high chair next to where Lily was already sloppily drinking from her bottle. He tried to ignore the twinge in his lower stomach; rubbing it soothingly until it stopped. His Braxton hicks had been a near constant thing lately, but this one felt a lot different. Derek brushed it off and continued to feed the girls.

After breakfast it was a rush to get the girls and himself dressed to go visit Stiles at his office. Derek had difficulty deciding what he should wear. Most of his formal clothes didn't fit anymore. At this stage in his pregnancy he was already a whale for what most men were at this time. He wanted to impress Stiles boss, so he decided to put on some nice jeans and the nicest, biggest T-shirt he could find, which was still too small and rode up when he lifted his arms too much.

Derek quickly found the girls acceptable outfits even though Avery was already getting to the state where she wanted to dress herself. He even French braided both girls hair a neat trick that Laura had showed him years ago before she had died. He had never thought it would actually come in handy, but here he was.

He checked the time and realized that Stiles was probably waiting for them to get there. Stiles had been nervous about it ever since his boss had asked. His boss wanted to meet the magical family. He didn't realize that is coworkers husband was actually a werewolf with half werewolf half human babies. Derek didn’t want to worry him anymore than that. Derek helped Avery into her car seat and tucked Lily in too. The strange twinge was back, but he was distracted by Avery babbling at him, just like Stiles did. "Daddy are we going to visit papa?" Avery asked as she bounced excitedly. 

"Yes we are baby. Are you excited to see papa since you didn't get to see him this morning?" Derek asked as he turned into the parking lot. He was glad Stiles didn't work that far from home. It was only about a ten minute drive

Lily and Avery both shouted their approval in the backseat. The family climbed out of the car, Derek grabbing the diaper bag and Lily his arms while grabbing Avery's hand to make sure she didn’t get hit by car. She was too much like Stiles in not looking both ways before crossing.

The receptionist looked up and greeted then with a smile as they walked in. "You must be Stiles' husband. And these two adorable girls must be his daughters. I'm Sheila. "Sheila said sticking her hand out to shake Derek's hand that wasn't holding Lily. 

"Derek. Nice to meet you," Derek said shaking her hand with a smile. That was the moment Stiles decided to come in greet them.

"Papa!" Avery yelled running for Stiles. Stiles picked her up and kissed the top of her head. He then took Lily from Derek’s arms and then finally gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"Come this way. Jeff wants to meet you guys and Derek you need to get off your feet before they start to swell. You probably shouldn’t have come this close to your due date. That might be bad. I’ll check afterwards. Maybe I can call a witch doctor or like a wolf doctor hehe," Stiles babbled nervously

"Stiles, it's going to be fine," Derek soothed kissing him on the cheek softly. Stiles only nodded. Derek could smell his nervousness go down just a tad.

Stiles entered an office where a man sat. He looked to be a lot older with a greying beard on his face. "Jeff, I would like you to meet my husband Derek and our two daughters, Lily and Avery," Stiles said nervously. Avery hid behind Derek's leg and gave a small wave while Lily gurgled, oblivious to what was going on. Derek extended his hand.

"Hello nice to meet you," Derek smiled but it came out as more of a grimace when he felt a warm liquid run between his legs. He had gone into labor twice so this wasn’t anything new, but he still paled. His water had just broken. But what he didn’t expect was the extreme internal pain and blood that was coming out too. It felt like he was being pulled apart from the inside.

Stiles must have saw the panic on his face because he was at his husband’s side in an instant, alarm clear on his face. Derek grunted and hunched over with the pain of a strong contraction and managed to gasp out,” In labour….Call ambulance… something wrong…” Stiles was instantly yelling direction at Jeff about what to do and quickly sat Derek down on the couch in Jeff’s office, hoping he wouldn’t have to pay for the damage later. He called Isaac to pick up the girls and ushered them outside to hang out with Sheila so they wouldn’t get freaked out by Derek being in so much pain.

“Der, babe I need you to listen to me okay? The ambulance is on its way. Just keep breathing and focus on me. Don’t focus on the pain, focus on my voice.” Derek grunted trying to listen to his husband babble on, but the pain was getting worse. He let out a yell as the contractions grew worse. In the distance he heard sirens, but everything was getting fuzzy with the pain of being ripped apart from the inside. The blackness in his vision began to spread.

Stiles watched as Derek passed out. The paramedics came rushing in, putting an oxygen mask on him and shoving Stiles out of the way. They moved quickly and cut Derek’s jeans off. Stiles noticed the blood as they cut them off and climbed into the back of the ambulance with them right as Isaac was loading the girls into his car. They nodded at each other in understanding. Stiles had to focus on his husband right now. He didn’t have time to be worried about the girls. The pack would take care of them.

“What’s the Status?” one paramedic asked the other in hurry. Stiles just sat by helplessly holding Derek’s limp hand. He was just glad that humans were aware of werewolves now and knew how to treat them or else Derek wouldn’t be in very good hands.

“Severe internal bleeding, blood pressure falling fast,” The other one reports as he stuck something into Derek’s arm. “We are going to have to do am emergency C-section.” And with those words Stiles’ heart sank. Derek had been giving birth through water birth for all the girls’ births. It was a Hale family tradition that Derek wanted to keep going, but Stiles knew that it wasn’t going to happen this time.

The ambulance pulled to a stop in front of the Hospital and instantly doctors were surrounding the gurney yelling orders and shouting questions at the paramedics. In the midst of it all, Stiles was left standing there, as they whisked his husband away. He had never felt so helpless in his entire life.

Hours(and many cups of coffee and tears)later Stiles sat in the waiting room still waiting for his husband with the pack curled up around him. His dad had come too, watching him pace with worry. The doctors had already talked to Stiles and the nurses had even taken him to the nursery to meet his son, but Stiles couldn’t deal with it right now. He needed Derek to be okay.

“Papa…” Stiles looked down to Avery looking at him with big, watery hazel green eyes. “Is Daddy going to be okay?” His heart broke at the way his daughters lip wobbled. He sat down and patted his lap.

“Baby come here,” Avery climbed into his lap and leaned against his chest. “Daddy is going to be perfectly fine you know why? Because he is in very good hands and they will fix him. Okay? So don’t worry about it. Your daddy is super strong” Avery nodded from where she was sitting and eventually fell asleep. That’s the position the doctor found them hours later.

“Mr. Stilinksi? Your husband is in recovery you can go visit him now. He might be a little tired though. He lost quite a bit of blood, but his healing is making his recovery remarkably easier.” Stiles followed the doctor to Derek’s room and tried not to cry when he saw his husband.

Derek was laying in the hospital bed, eyes dopey under all the medication they had pumped into him. He blinked sleepily at the door and smiled when he saw who it was. “Stiles…”  
Avery ripped her hand out of Stiles and ran for the bed climbing up gingerly, to not cause Derek anymore pain. “Daddy! You’re okay. Papa said you would be okay and he was right!” Derek just simply smiled underneath all of Avery’s jabber and looked at Stiles.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again… I thought I had lost you when you passed out and your blood pressure started dropping,” Stiles whimpered as he wiped the few stray tears away from his eyes. He simply sat on the bed and kissed his husband like his life depended on it. He had thought all the time of Derek almost dying had ended once they had gotten married and started a family but apparently not. Derek took Lily out of Stiles arms and pulled them both into a hug.

“I’m fine Stiles, I’m fine,” Derek whispered into his mate’s hair. And Stiles believed him. Hours later Stiles would come back into the room with their new son to find Avery and Lily fast asleep on Derek and Stiles and their son Mason would join them but for now Derek was fine.

That’s the only thing Stiles cared about in that moment.


End file.
